I hate you, but I love you
by Yoroshii Ohtori
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] On a dark stormy night, Ryou runs away from the gang to shout all his problems out. Namely… Bakura. [RXB, shounen-ai]


**I hate you, but I love you…**

**Summary: **On a dark stormy night, Ryou runs away from the gang to shout all his problems out. Namely… Bakura.

**By:** Klyukaizer

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

He ran as fast as he could, making splashes along the way as he faced the cold ground during the run. He sobbed as loud as he could… he didn't care anymore. Everyone knew. Everyone knew he loved Bakura.

And everyone knew how Bakura rejected him that night… it all happened right in front of everyone's eyes. Everyone heard Ryou's silent gasp. Everyone saw Ryou run out of the house, into the rain. It was embarrassing and utterly humiliating.

He didn't care. He didn't care anymore. He felt his Yami call out to him through their link, but he completely ignored it and blocked it off.

Right now, the storm had turned worst. His clothes were already soaked inside and out.

Still… he didn't care.

"RYOU!!!" People called out to him, he slightly glanced behind him and saw Yugi and the others running behind him in order to catch up. "Go away, Yugi!" Ryou yelled at them. "Ryou, you have to calm down! It's not what you think!" Yugi called.

/-bou-/

Ryou was confused. All the voices getting inside his head were driving him insane. He closed his link from Bakura, but somehow – and obviously – Bakura was strong enough to break through that link.

/Aibou! /

//Go away, Bakura! //

/Ryou, listen to me-/

//No! I will _never_ listen to you ever again! //

/Ryou, I…/

Ryou had been caught off guard, for the next thing he knew, small but strong hands grab him by his wrist as the King of Games pulled him back. "Ryou, please listen to us!" Yugi pleaded.

"No! Let me go, Yugi!" Ryou sobbed. "Bakura loves you! He didn't mean to offend you that way!" Yugi said. "What do you know, Yugi? That's just his excuse!" Ryou argued. "How can you say that when you haven't even heard Bakura's side?" Yugi asked.

"Just- Let. Me. Go! You're hurting me, Yugi!" Ryou frowned.

"Not as much as you're hurting now… let us help you!" Yugi smiled, Ryou stopped from his constant struggling as he noticed how much of a fool he was in that situation. Tea, Joey, Tristan, Seto and Yami were all looking at the 2 teens right now.

Ryou can't help but cry. "I hate him. I hate him." Ryou sobbed as he dropped to his knees and sobbed on Yugi's shoulders. Yugi smiled as he rubbed Ryou by the back, his tri-colored hair soaked by the rain and was now in a mess.

"Shh… everything's going to be alright, Ryou." Yugi whispered.

"No! It's not all right, Yugi! You're just saying that to make me feel better! But no! You're making it worst!" Ryou yelled. "He beats me up! He uses me! He doesn't even know much about me, Yugi! My own Yami doesn't even know me!"

Ryou continued sobbing, "Bakura loves you, Ryou. He told us himself… he didn't mean to hurt you. He was scared he might face rejection. You know how it is when you're in love, right?"

"If this is love, then I don't want to be in love anymore!" Ryou choked a sob and suddenly felt constant dryness when they found themselves under a black umbrella supported by none other than, Bakura. He frowned at both of the teens on the ground, "You're both soaking wet."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Ryou faced the fireplace as he buried himself deeper to the blanket around his small, frail body. He can't help but feel guilty for the trouble he had caused Yugi and the others just because of his own selfish reasons. He can't even say 'sorry' or 'thank you' to them. He was too afraid.

Right now, he was just facing the burning fire of the fireplace inside Kaiba's summer cottage. Watching the red and yellow color of the fire, flickering at each other. He gave out one sigh as he nuzzled deeper to the blanket.

Warmth.

Warmth was all he needed right now. And he got what he wanted right there. But somehow, he felt warmth at the corner of his eyes too… tears.

"May I join you?" He heard a voice as he raised his head to see his Yami. Bakura stared at his Hikari emotionlessly and sat beside Ryou – without waiting for the answer. Ryou scurried further away from Bakura, as if he was afraid he would be bitten – or beaten.

"No. I will not bite you. And no, I will not beat you up." Bakura snapped, reading his thoughts. They were in pure silence for the past few minutes, looking at the fire, when finally… Bakura started. "I'm sorry."

Ryou's head instantly jerked and he looked at Bakura for a long while.

"Hn! Yet how empty those words felt! I know it was hard on your part." Bakura softly said, "You were hurt. I know. I never saw you cry as much as now. I- I can't even believe that I am actually worrying over something I just said. Yami didn't even help me on this one… it's- it's from me, Ryou… these words are from me."

"And- I… I just want you to know that- that… I- Damn it! I LOVE YOU!" Bakura blurted, which made Ryou gasp and he blush at his sudden outburst.

Bakura blushed with widened eyes and started fiddling his hair into curls. "I love you, Ryou… I had always been… and was too scared to admit my feelings. I'm sorry I had to make you cry."

Bakura felt Ryou move and the next thing Bakura knew, Ryou had already buried his face deep in his knees and his shoulders trembling. Bakura looked at his Hikari's sad figure when he noticed Ryou had engaged into sobbing again. "Hikari… d- don't cry, please?"

"B- Bakura…" Ryou whispered.

Bakura leaned in closer and hugged Ryou tight. "I- I love you, Bakura… I really, really do. Th- that's why… it- it hurts so much!" Bakura embraced his little Ryou in his arms as the both of them shared the warmth of the fire.

~ End ~

R&R, please? =)

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Still… I can't believe all of those came from you… Are you sure you didn't ask help from Yami?" – Ryou.

"Well… he _did_ correct my grammar. And added some Shakespear stuff. (_Whatever that is_)" – Bakura.


End file.
